herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Cupcake
Gary Cupcake, better known by his surname Gary, is an purple anthropomorphic cupcake and the protagonist of the MTV's animated sitcom, The Cupcakes. He is voiced by Russell Brand, who also played E.B., Dr. Nefario, Creek and Aldous Snow. Personality Biography Series ''The Cupcakes Movie'' In the film, he is one of two main protagonists, alongside Frank. Gary dreams about going to "the Great Beyond", a world outside of the Shopwell's grocery store similar to Heaven, as he hopes to be normal like the other hot dogs. He is frequently bullied because of his size, but Frank and Carl defend him from the insults. After their package is picked by a woman named Camille Toh, Frank and Gary attempts to prevent a jar of Honey Mustard from committing suicide (due to being returned to the store and having witnessed the horrors of the Great Beyond), with Phil being too scared to try anything, much to Gary’s anger. As the remaining food leaves the store and enter Camille's home, Phil begins to feel guilty for not doing anything, though Kayla tells him to forget about it. However, Gary witnesses Camille killing and devouring the Cupcakes, and collapses in shock and terror. Kayla slaps him to snap him out of it, and the two run to the open window. Unfortunately, Kayla is eaten. leaving Gary and his younger brother Phil to fall out alone. Gary runs through the city, ashamed and afraid. He briefly considers giving up and dying anyway, until he finds a druggie carrying a bag from Shopwell's. Deciding to return to the store to warn Frank and all the foods about the truth, Gary hitches a ride on the druggie's shoelace until he reaches the druggie's house. Gary tries to avoid getting caught and eaten, until the druggie injects himself with bath salts and is the first food to actually communicate with him ("Hello?"). He tries to calm the druggie down, but the human panics over seeing the food being alive. Gaining confidence, Gary demands that the druggie take him back to the store, but the human passes out. Phil and the druggie's food try to read a map to get back to the store, until he first meets Gum, an intelligent wad of bubble gum. He then wakes the druggie up but he finds out that the druggie is no longer capable of seeing the "Fourth Dimension" and the druggie sobers up and eats a bag of potato chips. Much to Phil's fear, the sausage is going to be cooked alive. Fortunately, his confidence returns and he stands up to the Druggie by trashing around that indirectly trigger a chain reaction that resulting him splashed by hot water. Gary then proceed to causing him to slip on the hot water and pulling on his shoelace, leading to him getting his head chopped off after his tripping causes a decorative axe to fall. After the druggie is defeated, Phil brings him to Frank and Gary. He and the others found bath salts, used them like the druggie did by throwing them at the gods which injects them causing them to see that the food are alive. He fights alongside the food and witnesses the food kill off the humans one by one. He later tries to stop Douche, only to find propane and uses it against Douche and Darren killing them both. Gary and Phil celebrate their newfound freedom as Frank and Brenda spent their time watching sunset at the ruined shop before Gary informed them to followed him to Firewater's isle, despite Gary is dumped by Brenda. He then realizes that they are cartoon characters and joins in with the main food to get revenge against their creators. Heroic Deeds *In "Frozen Foods", Gary swears revenge on the other boys for missing his television commercial debut. *He saved Tiffany and Ren from Victor Cupcat's attempted theft. Appearence Gallery Trivia Category:The Cupcakes Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Food Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Singing Heroes